High Penguins
High Penguins (Licentiabellatoris babae, Latin for "Power Of The Universe") are an endangered species of penguin. Background They came to this world in The Year 0 and colonised the land of Valnor, which doesn't exist anymore, the only remnant being Arda. Malcur, the dark lord, waged war and almost destroyed the world. The Elemental Amulets were made and they defeated him. Sadly, Malcur and Opacus cut down (and ate) the Trees around the year 1900, thus killing whatever was in them, and in sympathy for those who worked so long to grow them, the High Penguins took all of the remaining dew from their swimming pools to revive the power they promised. With a bit of love, this swimming pool dew became the Silmarils, and are said to power the Elemental Amulets. However, not everyone enjoyed the pools and happiness the High Penguins had. These lesser penguins were jealous of the High Penguins' power and superiority, and set out to overthrow them. Under the leadership of Whoot Smackler Whoot, the lesser penguins couped the HP government, the High Penguin Confederacy. The Silmaril were soon lost and they started to fade away from existence. The High Penguins fled for their lives. On the fringe of the continent, they set up the Grand Ol' Land, which existed until the fall of Khanzem to HP flippers. Soon after, the victorious HPs were overthrown again, this time by the Snowman Empire. They, once more, fled in exile. They also lost the reverence of yore, now "just another species", which is rather sad, since they saved the future USA from being under Naughtzee rule. After Olde Antarctica, the HPs were finally accepted by society for a while, but were kept away in one province during Colonial Antarctica, because the greedy kings saw them as a threat. They are now a part of modern society, but this is unnoticed for the most part. In Freezeland they mostly live, but the normal population is oblivious to the fact that they are there. Recently a group has been founded called the Anti-High Penguin Group that tries to drive them to extinction. Involvement They are all dimishing, but still waiting for the day they can return. High Penguins usually live in Freezeland. The Capital of the High Penguin Confederacy was very close to what is now South Pole City. Ruins are rumored to be buried in permafrost near the city limits. Most HPs live in Freezeland because King Triskelle is also high penguin. The High Penguins are rumoured to have powers, and it is beleived they made The Elemental Amulets. For a while they became more recognized, accepted, and even respected in the Antarctic world. However the Anti-High Penguin Group attempted (and failed) to change all this when they showed the world how utterly annoying (to them) the High Penguins were. Characteristics They were about 3/4 of a metre tall and somewhat slender, strong and resistant to the extremes of nature. Their senses, especially of hearing and sight, were much keener than those of normal Penguins. High Penguins apparently did not sleep, but rested their minds in daydreams or by looking at beautiful things. They are telepathic, though they do not use telepathy much. The High Penguins possessed skills and knowledge that appeared as 'magic' to normal creatures. Although they could be slain or die of grief or illness, High Penguins were not subject to age or infectious disease. They could recover from wounds which would normally kill a normal penguin. However this also made the High Penguins less flexible in terms of adjusting to an ever-changing continent. Unlike normal penguins, they are born with hair. Different hair colours usually defined where a High Penguin came from. Unlike regular Penguins, High Penguins actually have noticable legs, usually covered by a greatcoat. High Penguins still waddle, however, but they can do so at twice the speed of normal penguins. Chicks High Penguin chicks grow slower than normal Penguin chicks, though their minds are faster, learning speech before the first year. Their wills master their bodies quickly so they learn to waddle, dance, etc by their first year. High Penguin Chicks at play would resemble fair happy children of normal penguins with little need for governing. Their words, and mastery of their bodies would make them seem older than they appeared in body. Varities *Valnorians are the most common type of High Penguin, with 59% of High penguins being Valnorian. Valnorians bear all normal High Penguin powers and abilities. Will Whitefoot, Malcur, Opacus, and Gilraen were Valnorians. *Ardonians are the second most common type of High penguins. They are born either White, Black, Grey, "Normal" Blue, Forest Green, or Yellow, unlike Valnorians, which can be any colour (not Pavender colours though). They are taller than Valnorians, and age the slowest. Darktan, Luce, Vesper, Elessar, and King Snowkinian are each Ardonians. They bear the same powers as Valnorians. *Pavenders are known for their exotic colours, most of which inspiried modern colours like "maroon", "baby blue", "lime green", "bright red" and "lavender". Any penguin born with these colours denifantely has Pavender blood in them. Pavenders are the third most common type of High Penguin. They can also change colour depending on their mood. They age quicker than most High Penguins, by about ten to twenty years. Arvan Stratford is a maroon fullblood of these. *Dufflepuds are a hybrid of when a High penguin marries a lower penguin. Since the High Penguin gene is recessive, the Dufflepud usually takes after the lower side, but eventually discovers some power or trait later on in life (slow aging, telekinesis, etc). *Batavi High Penguins are a cross breed between a High Penguin and a Viking Penguin, with more of the HP genes showing. They are the most abundant in Batavia. *Hochstadt High Penguin is a pure breed of High Penguin that is mostly found in Snowzerland, Holyswissia, and Osterreach. These High Penguins do not posses any magical powers, but are the tallest of the HP breeds. These High Penguins also do not have hair growing on their feet, but possibly on their head. They can come in many colors. Some famous Hochstadt High Penguins include Swiss Ninja and Dave Hochstadt. Rare Subspecies *Wood Penguins, also known as wood nymphs, are a subspecies of High Penguins. They are able to assume physical bodies identical or similar to High Penguin form and the same size as normal penguins. There are around one hundred of these registered in the Ministry of Mythical Creatues. *Maenads were followers of Drachus (Finwe's brother), and are described as "wild, madcap young penguins". They are physically beautiful, some of the most beautiful penguins ever, so much to the extent that their beauty could hypnotise High Penguin men, even unintentionally. One of the few survivng Maenads is Lilyglove the Love Bandit, number four on Freezeland's Most Wanted List, and number twenty seven on PSA's. Tinuviel, mother of Luce and Vesper, was half Maenad, on her mothers side, making the sisters 1/4 Maenad. Only one is registered fully blooded, Lilyglove. *Jarveys are High Penguins that can transfigure into any other animal and usually stayed that animal for most of their lives. It was impossible to tell if they were a Jarvey or a real animal, the only way to find out that someone is a Jarvey is if you see them transfigure. Sadly, their only power is transfiguring. Only two are registered. *Aethonians are a chesnut coloured breed, that can fly. They have some power over wind, and are the only species of penguin that can use their wings to fly. There is over two hundred registered. *Augureys are shy and live with each other far away from others. They hate fire, and they have power over rock/earth. Only seven are registered. RockHardy is a fullblood Augurey. *Grindylows are High Penguins that live entirely in water. They can breath underwater, and have aqautic powers. Triskelle's Great-Great-Great Grandfather was one of them. There are around ten registered, but plenty more are confirmed to live underwater. Extinct Subspecies *Efreets were followers of Malcur, known for their ugly faces, large hunched backs, and their natural desire to be evil. They are now extinct. *Ettins were often called giants. They were the largest species of penguins ever, ranging from four to twelve feet tall. They became extinct in the mid 700's. Elessar claims to have "1/64th" Ettin blood. Trivia *High Penguins can choose how they use their powers, for good or for evil. *Though widespread through Freezeland, they are not usually accepted. *High Penguins keep their ethnicity a secret, so not many penguins accept for close friends of them know Triskelle and Luce are High Penguins highly involved in society. *The High Penguins can use their magic to make hybrid offspring with penguins of other species. They are usually sterile. *They all have accents, depending on where they were from. The most common accents were British and Irish, but it was not uncommon to find one with a Scottish or Northern Irish accent. *High Penguins all share a bitter hatred of Pengolia, mostly because Whoot Smackler Whoot was a Khanz Penguin. *Their initials, HP, are not to be confused with Hat Pop's nickname, HP, which means a completely different thing. *A group hates them. :*Another Group enjoys pranking them Notable High Penguins *King of Cp *King Akuma *Royal XVI *Triskelle *Sheepman *Elessar *Lasaralyn *Jackio *Luce *Vesper *Queen Amelia *Darktan *Lilyglove *Angeline Beckett *Emmett Becket *Aloysius McGuire *Váya Verbill *Chix Brill *Polly Short *Digory Echunga *Lobelia Sackville *Will Whitefoot *Amluc Riam *Giovanni Zito *Kelp Whiteout *Jerbil Agro *Appoline Bonnacard *Gabrielle Bonnacard *Rosie Arantes *Vaselii Levski *Clara Alexei *Cliodne *Fingal Stroker *Bram Ryan *Anthodiel (mutated) *Zeus *Kirbydapoyo! *Max Sparkade (One Of The Oldest At Age 50,000 While He Still Looks Like He's 20.) See also * Anti-High Penguin Group * Silmaril * King Triskelle * The Elemental Amulets * The Two Trees * Whoot Smackler Whoot * High Penguin Confederacy * Grand Ol' Land * Snowman Empire * Dagor Dagorath * Khanzem * Red River 2 * Naughtzee * Neo-Naughtzee Category:Groups Category:creatures Category:penguins * Category:Super Penguins Category:Mary Sue